


The Skies Will Be Blue Again

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood Memories, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Emotions, F/M, Fanfiction, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Sex, Smut, Sparring, Transformation, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth wanted simply to go to the monastery to check on his twin sister, Brianne, after the death of their father and gather all the information he required to exact his revenge on the one responsible.  Somehow, things are never as easy as intended.From the death of Jeralt, to the downfall of the Empire, the twins work together to bring peace back to Fodlan with the members of the Blue Lion house while navigating though all of the issues, emotions, relationships, and victories along the way.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 49





	1. And Then There Were Two

“Who is that with the Professor?” Mercedes asked as she stared across the lawn at the people talking outside of the training hall. “Oh,” she uttered as she saw their Professor lean into a hug from the stranger.

“I don’t know.” Dimitri’s brows furrowed as he studied the man now resting his arms around their professor, feeling an odd twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Clearing his throat against the unpleasant feeling rising within him, he asked, “Don’t you think there is quite a resemblance between them?”

Leonie walked up to the pair and followed their line of vision. “Wow, Byleth is here.”

“Excuse me? Who?” Ingrid asked as she stared at Leonie. 

“That’s Byleth. He is the Professor’s twin brother.” A sad smile touched her lips. “I’m surprised to see him, but I suppose after what has happened to Captain Jeralt,” she said as her voice broke. “It’s only right that he would come.” She looked at the members of the Blue Lions gathering to watch their Professor and the stranger. “Be warned, he is more intense than your Professor.”

“How do you know this?” Ingrid asked as her eyes moved from Leonie to their professor and back again.

Leonie’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry,” she apologized as her emotions over Jeralt’s death rose, “I just can’t.” She turned and ran toward the dorms.

“Well, I suppose, given her relationship with Captain Jeralt, she would know about them,” Mercedes said as she watched the two talk together a moment longer before they started walking in the direction of the graveyard.

“More intense than our Professor,” Ingrid repeated. “What do you suppose she meant by that?”

“Professor just started opening up to us. Even smiling and starting to laugh a bit,” Mercedes stated as she looked at Ingrid. “I hope she doesn’t revert back into her shell.”

Dimitri frowned now as he considered this possibility. Finding her smile absolutely beautiful, he briefly recalled when he heard her lightly giggle for the first time, his heart skipped a beat. “All we can do is lend our support as she works through the death of her father. I am sure having her brother with her will only help in this recovery.” His eyes followed their professor and the stranger until he could no longer see them.

Brianne stood next to her brother as they visited the graves of their parents. Drawing a slow, steady breath, she looked up at him and said, “I am so glad you decided to come.”

Byleth slowly nodded before asking, “What the hell happened, Bree?”

She cleared her throat and drew a deep breath, letting it drift out of her nostrils as she recalled the entire tragedy in vivid detail. Her failure to prevent it, even with the divine pulse ability granted to her, causing a lump in her throat. “It was a special dagger. It’s as if it was made just for the purpose of killing him,” she said in a slow, quiet voice. “I tried so hard to stop it, By. I rewound time, I tried. I really tried.” Turning she looked up at her brother needing to ask the question foremost on her mind, “Byleth, I have been dealing with a trickling of emotions beginning to take hold. I actually cried holding Dad as he died.” 

Slowly nodding, Byleth said, “Yeah, I have been feeling it, too. I actually laughed at something the other day. A few of the guys thought I had lost mind.” He frowned now. “I don’t understand it.”

Squaring her shoulders, she looked up at her brother. “Me, either. Come with me. I will introduce you to Rhea, and we can go to Dad’s office to talk more privately. I need to show you a few things.”

“It is, indeed, a pleasure to meet you, Byleth,” Rhea said with a smile. Her suspicions confirmed as she looked at the pair. Jeralt’s effort to claim that the twins were lost in the fire held up well until now. With each of them having half of the crest stone of Sothis in their heart, the chances were now doubled. One of them had to be chance she had been waiting centuries for. “You will, of course, stay here with your sister as you both come to terms with the loss of Jeralt,” she said now. 

Byleth stared at the Archbishop as he considered the invitation. The merc group could manage on their own. He looked at Brianne a moment before turning his attention back to Rhea. “Because I need to know what happened and correct the problem, I will stay.”

Rhea smiled now. “I am happy to hear it. Please be assured that the Knights are doing everything in their power to locate the culprits responsible for this act of violence against our most gifted Captain.”

Seteth entered the room now and took his place next to Rhea. “I heard that another Eisner had appeared on our doorstep.” He looked at Byleth now. “I am Seteth, advisor to the Archbishop.”

“Byleth. Although I didn’t just appear on your doorstep like some wayward abandoned child,” he pointed out in an even tone. “I came here with purpose and intend to see it through.”

Seteth frowned now. “I see.” He looked at Rhea now. “And you have agreed to this I take it?”

“I have,” Rhea confirmed. “It is my hope that he will stay and assist with guiding the young minds of our students.”

“You…” Seteth halted his words and drew a long slow breath. As with Brianne, he doubted there was any use in arguing with her. Yet another one to keep a close eye on. He wondered, for a moment if this one had the answers to the questions he had regarding their age, their history, anything at all.

“May we be excused now? I would like to take Byleth to the office where we can talk.” 

“Of course. As I said before, take as much time as you need to heal.”

Byleth carefully read through the several pages of Jeralt’s diary that Brianne thought he should see first and foremost after they had spent well over an hour just talking about everything happening and the details leading up to their father’s death. The only interruption had been Alois, but it was brief despite the interest that clearly peaked his attention at the twins.

Dark blue eyes moved from the diary to look at the ring Brianne was slowly fingering as she sat on the couch next to her brother. “This is all interesting and disturbing at the same time,” he said as he looked at her. “It is a lot to take in. So, what’s with the ring?”

“Dad said it was our mother’s. He said it was the only thing he had that was hers and that it would go to one of us one day.” She looked at him. “He said it should be given to the person we love as much as he loved her.”

Byleth watched a tear fall from his sister’s eye and felt an odd lump of pain form in his throat. What was happening to them? And why, after all these years, now? His brows lowered as his teeth bit his lower lip. Just what were these feelings bubbling up now and threatening to burst at any moment. “You should keep it, Bree,” he said in a harsh, near whisper.

“By?” Brianne watched his throat move as he swallowed, squeezing his eyes closed. Knowing what was about to happen to her brother, she turned on the couch and wrapped her arms around him. Tightly holding him against her she felt him give in, hugging her in return as the peculiar new emotion of his first tears began to fall at the loss of their father.

“That is pretty much the whole place, except for Abyss,” Brianne was saying as they walked back toward the dorms. “We can go down there now.”

Giving her brother the tour and introducing him to everyone they met along the way had been a great deterrent for everything they had gone through during the morning. Naturally, Felix had wasted no time suggesting they spar at the first opportunity available. An invitation that Byleth had wholeheartedly accepted. Then there was Dorothea and Hilda that had openly flirted which Brianne found greatly amusing as her brother had silently watched and listened to the women prattle on.

As they made their way to the entrance to Abyss, they saw Dimitri and Dedue. Brianne smiled at the young prince as he approached. “Byleth, this is Dimitri, crown Prince of Faerghus, and Dedue.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Dimitri stated as he extended his hand. “Will you be staying?”

Byleth briefly shook Dimitri’s hand taking note of the strength in the firm shake. “I will be here until loose ends are dealt with.”

“Dimitri is head of the Blue Lions house that I have been tasked with teaching.” She allowed her eyes to linger a moment on the bright blue ones looking back at her. “They are a talented bunch. You met Sylvain and Felix earlier.”

Byleth nodded. “Felix. The one who wishes to clash blades. Sylvain, easily distracted by females during our conversation.”

Dimitri couldn’t help chuckling. “Ah, seems you easily picked up on their most prevailing characteristics. Sylvain is a bit of a skirt chaser, but he is very loyal and intelligent. As for Felix, he is a bit rough around the edges, has no problem expressing himself no matter how coarse, but quite talented with his sword.”

“Well, we will see,” Byleth commented as he looked at Dedue. “You are from Duscur.”

“I am,” Dedue responded.

“I would like to talk to you some time when we get a chance.”

“Understood.”

“I am happy to see that you seem to be doing better, Professor,” Dimitri said as he smiled at Brianne. “I am sure having your brother here will help. Please, take as much time as needed.”

“Thank you, Dimitri,” Brianne answered. “I do believe we will be able to resume classes as usual tomorrow.”

Dimitri nodded understanding and said, “Well, do not let us keep you from your business. I hope to see you later.”

Byleth watched Dimitri and Dedue walk away. “The Prince seems to have eyes for you.”

“What?” Brianne nearly blushed as she considered this. “No.”

Byleth slightly smiled. “Yes.”

“Stop,” she demanded while inwardly enjoying the idea. Byleth was always so preceptive. Perhaps, he was right. She slightly pursed her lips to keep from smiling.

After a quick conversation with the Abyss keeper, Brianne navigated the halls of the Abyss showing Byleth around. Constance was her usual vibrant self while Hapi seemed only mildly interested and wasted no time working on a nickname for the next time she saw him. 

“Well, well,” Balthus’ voice echoed in the corridor as he saw the two approaching, “and what do we have here?” His eyes bounced from one to the other a moment before he smiled. “Relation of yours I take it?” he asked Brianne.

“My brother, Byleth. This is Balthus, the so-called King of Grappling.”

“That’s right,” Balthus agreed. “Always up for a good brawl.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Byleth said evenly. “Actually, you look familiar.”

“Huh?” Balthus frowned now. “You wouldn’t be a bounty hunter, would you?”

Byleth shook his head. “Merc.”

“Hmmm, well, perhaps we have crossed paths at one time or another.” He smiled now. “Coulda been in a tavern somewhere.”

“Perhaps,” Byleth agreed.

“Speaking of which, I have places to go and adult-type beverages to enjoy. Later!” 

Byleth looked at Brianne now. “Interesting character.”

Smiling she looked up at her brother. “Uh-huh, but I think you will rather like the next one I introduce you to.”

“Is that so?”

“Follow me.”

Entering the classroom, Byleth’s eyes immediately noticed Yuri as he rested his hips back on a table while his fingers flipped through a book. Brianne led the way and smiled as Yuri looked up, his finely sculpted eyebrows lifting as he looked beyond her to Byleth.

“Well, well,” Yuri said, snapping his book closed and setting it on the table. “It is rare that you bring anything at all interesting down here.” He straightened as the hint of a smile tugged one side of his mouth up.

“My twin brother, Byleth,” Brianne introduced watching as Byleth’s brow slightly lifted, in clear interest of the finely-sculpted man standing in front of them.

“A pleasure,” Yuri responded. “Just passing through or are you staying awhile?”

“I will be here at least until I see the person responsible for our father’s death run through. Preferably with my blade” 

“Damn, you don’t mince words, do you,” Yuri stated evenly. “We may get along quite well.”

“We are just taking the tour and then we need to find him a room to call his own for a while,” Brianne explained. “It seems Seteth is not at all open to the idea of us sharing a room. Even though we have shared space most of our lives.”

“Well, I can say that there is space in the room Balthus and I share,” Yuri stated evenly. “Specifically, the bunk directly over mine.” He folded his arms over his chest as he looked at the man that had managed to gain his complete attention without much effort of any kind. “If you are interested.”

Byleth’s eyes stared into the violet depths of Yuri’s eyes. “I accept. Thank you.”

“Oh, you are most welcome, I assure you.” He looked at Brianne now. “You know me, Professor, always lending a helping hand if the cause is just.” Yuri turned his attention back to Byleth now. “And this cause most certainly appears just. Especially when it involves revenge on those who seek to kill for no honorable reason whatsoever.”

Brianne smiled now. “Well, now that this is taken care of, we will finish up our business with Seteth.” Looking up at her brother before turning her attention back to Yuri, she finished. “I am sure you will be seeing him sometime later.”

Yuri chuckled now. “Be sure to show him where my room is on your way out.”

“Will do. Come on, By.”


	2. Transformations and Revelations

Brianne watched Byleth walk away in the direction of Abyss as she let out a long growl of defeat. It was one thing to be sucked into the sky by Solon’s cloud of black magic, but it was another to wake up in Rhea’s room being fawned over after finally exacting their revenge on Kronya and Solon. Then, there was the new look. The green hair and eyes were a bit much to get a grip on, but as Sothis had taken each of them by the hand and merged her power into them, the transformation began. 

“Professor, are you feeling better?”

Turning, Brianne smiled at Dorothea as she approached. “I am, thank you.”

“I just saw Professor Byleth heading to the Abyss. Is he feeling better as well?”

“He is.” Brianne was happy that her brother had agreed to stay with her and teach combat tactics and strategy while waiting to see his goal to its end. Having him near made the void left by her father’s death not seem so large.

“May I ask you something?” Dorothea began slowly.

“Of course.”

“I was just curious about your brother,” Dorothea began slowly. “I have spoken to him a few times, but he just seems rather guarded or, oh let’s just say, uninterested.” She smiled now. “I was hoping I could get to know him a bit better. You wouldn’t happen to have any suggestions, would you?”

Brianne regarded Dorothea carefully for a long moment as she carefully formed her words. “I am afraid that getting close to Byleth is something that, in all likelihood, will not happen.”

Dorothea frowned. “I’m not his type, I suppose. Probably more into Ingrid’s type.”

Brianne’s brow lifted. “Let’s just say, that my brother is rather particular with those that he finds an interest in.”

“Oh well. Can’t blame a girl for trying. Thanks, Professor,” Dorothea said as she turned and walked away.

“Professor?”

Turning, Brianne watched Dimitri smile at her as he approached. “Hello, Dimitri. I understand you and Dedue got us back here after we collapsed on the field. Thank you for that. It couldn’t have been an easy task.”

“Oh, there is no need for thanks.” Dimitri stated as his eyes drifted over her minty hair before settling on her eyes. His mind perfectly recalled the feel of her cradled in his arms as he had carried her back. “You look so different. I am sorry, I don’t mean to,” he frowned as his words floundered. 

Reaching out, her hand rested against his arm. “It’s okay, Dimitri. I know it’s going to take some time to get used to.” Her fingers tightened momentarily before she pulled her hand back. “Just one more thing to adjust to in this odd saga that is the Eisner family.”

“Yes, you do have rather unusual circumstances surrounding you,” he agreed. “Well, I do not want to keep you from anything. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better.” He smiled at her now, feeling the now familiar warmth filling his heart just looking at her. “Perhaps, I will see you later at dinner.”

She nodded. “Count on it.”

Byleth sat on his upper bunk in the room he shared with Yuri and Balthus as his mind tried to get a grip on everything that had happened over the course of the past few moons. Things would have remained much easier if he had just stayed with the merc group, he was sure of it. There wouldn’t be emotions to deal with. There wouldn’t be Rhea and Seteth to deal with. There wouldn’t be this transformation to deal with. His eyes lifted to watch Yuri enter the room. But then, he wouldn’t have met this particular young man that haunted his thoughts as he fell asleep each night.

“Wow,” Yuri said as he stood in the center of the room and looked up at Byleth sitting on his upper bunk with his back resting against the wall. “That is one hell of a transformation you have gone through. I couldn’t believe my own eyes as you two dropped out of the sky looking like that. Do you feel any different?”

Byleth shook his head. “Not really.” He watched Yuri take off his jacket before hoisting himself up on the bunk to sit beside him. “I don’t like it.”

Yuri lightly chuckled. “Understandable. Don’t get me wrong,” he continued as he turned his head and looked at him, “it’s not bad. Just will take some getting used to.” He frowned slightly now. “You were here until you got your revenge on the one that took Jeralt’s life. Mission accomplished.”

Slowly nodding, Byleth considered this. It was as Yuri said. His intention was to only stay long enough to see his father’s assassin dead and then return to the mercs. His brows lowered. He wasn’t so sure now that he wanted to leave. “That was the plan,” he slowly stated as he stared at the wall opposite them.

“Was the plan?” Yuri asked.

Byleth’s breath came out in a long sigh. “Dammit. I don’t know what I want anymore.”

“Then stay until you figure it out.” Yuri’s perfect lips curled up into a smile. “You have your sister here and lending your knowledge to help form our young minds.” His eyes roamed over Byleth’s face. “Stay awhile,” he said in a quieted voice.

If only Yuri were not a student. If only he was just a bit older. If only. Nodding, Byleth agreed. “All right.”

“Just one damn odd request after another.”

“Byleth, please.” Brianne walked beside her brother as they made their way from their meeting in the audience chamber with Rhea across the lawn to the courtyard. 

“Please, what Bree?” Moving to stand in front of her, he stared down at her as he waited for her to answer him.

“I know it seems…well, unusual a request, but what are we going to do?” She watched his expression carefully and knew what he was thinking. “No, By.”

“No, what? I don’t know why the hell I am even still here?” His irritation at Rhea’s new request of them building and making him question his decision to stay. “I take that back, I’m still here because she seems to know some fascinating tidbit of information about us that she neglects to tell us. Now what? Hearing some divine revelation?”

Mercedes and Annette stood on the lawn watching their professors from a distance. “Certainly seems like they are having some kind of argument, doesn’t it,” Annette said. 

“It does,” Mercedes agreed. She looked around as a few other students began to watch them. “I don’t think they even realize that they are getting attention.”

“What’s going on?” Ashe asked as he and Ingrid walked up.

“It seems like our professors are having a rather heated conversation,” Mercedes said. “I wonder what it’s about.”

“Well, if they get much louder, we will probably hear it,” Ingrid pointed out. “But their body language certainly speaks volumes, doesn’t it? And I can see Sylvain and Felix watching from the other side.”

“I don’t know, Byleth,” Brianne answered. “I guess we are supposed to hear the Goddess in the Holy Tomb.”

Byleth stared at his sister for a long moment as he tried to understand why she so readily agreed to everything Rhea requested without questioning the logic or reason behind it. He raised his hand and pointed a finger at her now. “And you don’t think that is an odd request?” He waited a moment for an answer. “Well, Brianne?”

“I agree that that this revelation she is speaking of doesn’t seem likely,” she agreed. “Especially since the voice in our heads has disappeared since….” she muttered under her breath while her brows drew together in thought.

“I’m sorry. What was that?”

Brianne looked at Byleth. “I know you heard me! Stop, be so smug!”

“It’s as if we are some puppets she is moving about on some gameboard she designed,” he ground out. His fingers reached out and ruffled through Brianne’s hair as he said, “And now we have been painted a different color to match her.” He frowned now as his mind worked. “Why is that?” he said quietly as his mind shifted.

“Uh-oh,” Mercedes said as she continued to watch them. “Here comes Seteth.”

“He doesn’t look too happy, does he?” Ashe commented as he watched Seteth walk purposely toward them.

“Bree, don’t you think—”

“Professors Eisner,” Seteth began as he walked up to the pair, “come with me.”

Byleth’s attention turned to Seteth now while Brianne asked, “Seteth, we just left Rhea, does she need to see us again?”

Seteth frowned now. “No, I would like to speak to both of you regarding your current actions in front of the students. Or have you not noticed that you have an audience, with some of them rather nervous.”

Brianne glanced around at the groups of students scattered about staring at them. “No need. We apologize for allowing our personal disagreement to be publicly displayed.”

“I’m done here.” Byleth looked at Seteth. “Problem solved.” But as he turned to walk away, he was stopped by Brianne’s hand grabbing him by the cloak and slightly jerking back, effectively halting his retreat.

“Oh, no, you don’t.” Brianne stared at her brother with determination as he glared at her. “You will not leave me to deal with this alone.” Her fist still held on to the gathered material of her brother’s cloak. 

“There is nothing to deal with,” he said in a low, even tone as he removed Brianne’s hand from holding him. “We are done.” 

“We are not done,” Seteth informed him. “We are going to my office to have a discussion. You will also attend as you are currently a Professor at this academy.”

Brianne looked at her brother, well aware of what he was about to say and attempted to halt it, “By, please. Just, let’s go.”

Seteth looked at the pair as they sat on the couch in front of him. “We do not condone such displays of behavior amongst the students, we will certainly not accept it between our professors.”

“The exception being Manuela and Hanneman,” Byleth pointed out as he looked at Seteth.

Brows lowering as he considered this fact, Seteth cleared his throat. “Professors Manuela and Hanneman do not alarm the students as the two of you do when you appear agitated.”

Brianne and Byleth looked at each other a moment before looking at Seteth. “Perhaps, we wouldn’t be so agitated, as you put it, if we weren’t tasked with some unusual requests,” Brianne said now. “Perhaps, you can tell us about Rhea’s desire for us to enter the Holy Tomb?”

Seteth’s brows lowered now. He didn’t dare betray Rhea by speaking openly with them about his suspicions. 

“You know,” Byleth said. He carefully watched Seteth’s face. “You know what is going on with us. Why we look like we do. Why we are so damn important to her even though we had never even met her until a few moons ago. Why our father fled from her and faked our deaths.”

“Seteth?” Brianne prodded as he remained silent.

He cleared his throat now as his mind worked over what he was going to say to them. “I do not know everything that surrounds the two of you.” He looked at the pair, as they sat before him, now in complete understanding of their frustrations. Putting himself in their place, he imagined he would be confused and riddled with questions as well. “I can only say that I hope that you two will be able to find the whole truth and will be prepared for all that entails.”

“Whole truth?” Brianne asked while Byleth let a low growl sound in his throat.

“This is pointless. May we leave?” Byleth asked now, not pleased that he was asking permission.

“You may,” Seteth answered. “Just, please, contain your frustrations while in the presence of the students.”

“What do you think he meant by “the whole truth”?” Brianne was asking as they walked back outside.

Byleth considered this a long moment. “Damned if I know.” He looked at his sister as they continued on their way. “Dad didn’t even know. The diary is pretty clear about that, but he was wary of Rhea. I guess our mother is the key here.”

“I suppose.” They stopped outside the classrooms now. “Do you think we will ever find out the truth?”

“Seteth seems to think we will.”

“You are going to stay here with me, aren’t you?” Brianne stared into her brother’s eyes now. “Don’t leave me here alone with her, By.”

No matter how much he wanted to get away from this place, he couldn’t leave her. “I will stay. At least until you are ready to leave. Or until we get the answers we seek.”

Everything in this plan changed in the blink of an eye as Edelgard declared war.


	3. The Twins Return

“We have a long road ahead of us with Dimitri,” Byleth said as he and Brianne walked across the lawn. They weren’t sure what they were going to find as they made their way back to the monastery after a five-year slumber, but a completely changed Dimitri was not at all what they expected.

“So much pain haunting his mind,” Brianne said quietly. “I only hope we can break through it as we push forward.”

“Won’t be easy.” Byleth watched as Felix and Sylvain headed toward them. 

“We cannot tell you how happy we are to see you two,” Sylvain said. “The Kingdom is a mess with many losing their lands to the Empire.”

“With you two back, we may stand a chance of gaining the upper hand,” Felix added. “Someone needs to get control over the Boar,” he added as he looked at Brianne, “you are the only chance we have for that.”

“Me? You think I can break through the demons haunting him?”

“You’re our only chance. Dimitri really cared for you before everything went to hell,” Sylvain said. “It won’t be easy, but we are all here to support you. Just having the both of you back has lifted everyone’s morale.”

“Well, we will do our best,” Brianne stated as she looked up at her brother. “Agree?”

He nodded. “Agreed.”

Byleth’s thoughts wandered over everything they had learned regarding the five-year gap in their lives as he made his way to the Abyss. A slight smile curled his lips as he was greeted by the Abyss Keeper. Continuing on his way, he hoped that Yuri was still here and hadn’t moved on.

“I don’t believe it. Is that you Pokerface?”

Byleth nodded as he approached Hapi. “Good to see you again, Hapi.” . 

“Did Chatterbox come back, too?” She watched him nod before putting her hands on her hips. “Where have you two been? Everyone went bonkers looking for you.”

“We got caught up in the cliff collapse,” he said evenly. “The rest will end up being a long story because of the questions you will undoubtedly ask.”

“I see. Well, glad you’re back. Now, maybe, we stand a chance of making things right around here.” She smiled. “Constance is in the library and Balthus is probably in the tavern. Yuri is either in his room or the classroom last I saw, in case you are looking for everybody.”

“Thanks,” he said as he moved to leave. “Later.” So, Yuri was here. Years have gone by, he considered as he walked to the classroom but didn’t find him there. No longer a teen student, he wondered if he changed much.

Walking to the room he had shared with Yuri and Balthus, he stopped in the doorway and allowed his eyes to roam over the man in purple sitting at the desk writing in a journal. “Hello, Yuri,” he slowly greeted.

Turning from his task, Yuri stared at Byleth a moment as if he were a figment of his imagination. “I’ll be damned.” Standing, he watched him walk into the room. “Where the hell have you been these five years?”

“Asleep at the foot of a cliff,” he watched Yuri’s expression of disbelief. “I know, unlikely, but the truth. Bree as well. We are both back.”

“Shall wonders ever cease.” Violet eyes roamed over the man in front of him. “And you are completely unchanged from the last time I saw you when all hell broke out.” A smile curled his lips. “It’s good to see you, my friend. I put all of your belongings in the trunk against the wall there in case of your return. Your bunk is still free.”

“Thank you.”

Yuri nodded. “I can’t believe I’m just going to throw this out there,” he mumbled before continuing, “I can honestly say I missed you. Hearing you roll around on that damn bunk over my head and those sounds of barely contained frustration you would make every now and then.” He chuckled now. “Seems rather out of place for me. Definitely something I did not expect, but I will admit it just the same.”

Byleth dared to take a step closer. “Well, I will gladly take my place back on that bunk again. Need somewhere to rest my head as we take on the Empire.”

A brow lifted. “So, you are going to launch a counter attack?”

“We are, with the assembled Blue Lions house from the Kingdom.”

“I thought Prince Dimitri was dead.”

Byleth slowly shook his head. “He is alive, but he is clearly tormented and angry. Bree will have to work to see if she can set him free of this somehow.” His eyes roamed over the face that was prettier than a great deal of the women he had met in his life. “I hope you will join us.”

“Mmmmm, can’t think of a single reason, at this point, to not lend a hand. If it will make things safer for the people down here, as well as, save countless lives above that is.” He extended his hand to Byleth. “Count me in.”

Byleth’s eyes dropped to Yuri’s hand a moment before he slipped his hand into it, neglecting to let it go after the quick pump. “I am glad to see you, Yuri.” He slowly released his hand as he continued, “I look forward to being able to talk to you again.”

Yuri’s eyes held the bright green ones looking back at him. How many times had he wanted more from this man than the brief conversations they had shared off and on? Yet, circumstances eventually ripped even the slightest chance of it away for years. “Dammit, what the hell,” he whispered as he leaned forward and dared to press his lips to Byleth’s as his hand moved to rest on his hip. 

Reaching out, Byleth slipped his arm around Yuri and pulled him closer as their lips moved together. Parting, he stared into Yuri’s eyes a moment before he tipped his head and captured his lips again enjoying the feel of Yuri’s arms coming around him. Just the comfort of holding him against his body after everything that had happened in his life over the course of the past several years was healing his soul. 

Parting, Yuri reluctantly stepped back. “So, how about I chase Balthus out of here tonight. We can spend some time acquainting ourselves with each other with no interruptions.” He watched Byleth nod and smile. “Done deal. I will just go take care of a few things, talk to the big guy, and see you around dinner time.”

Brianne looked across the table at her brother and Yuri as she shoved a piece of bread in her mouth. “I am glad that you and the rest of the Wolves are going to join forces with us. We will need all the help we can get.”

“It’s only logical that we would want to jump on the bandwagon with your merry little group,” Yuri responded. “Although,” he began slowly, “I saw Dimitri in the cathedral earlier, and I wonder just how sound he is for pushing forward.”

“He isn’t sound at all,” Felix grumbled. “He’s a rabid boar that will get us all killed if we don’t tread carefully.”

Sylvain downed his drink and added, “At least with you here, Professor Brianne, we might be able to keep him a bit under control. He always did tend to work to please you.”

“That’s true. Dimitri had a real soft spot for you,” Ingrid agreed. “Although, he was pretty gruff with you earlier just as he was with the rest of us.”

“You need to be careful when approaching him, Bree,” Byleth warned. “He seems too erratic right now. If he were to…” he paused his words a minute before continuing, “well, I just won’t go there.”

Brianne lifted her brows as she looked at her brother. “Relax, By, I will use caution and care when approaching him.”

“So, are you going to trade off with that Sword of the Creator now?” Felix asked.

Byleth shook his head. “I prefer my own custom blades.” He looked at Felix. “Bree works with it very well. It is still hers to wield. You know how it is when you have weapons with that perfect weight and balance.” He watched Felix nod. “I can just use magic for a bit of distance if I need to.”

“You two are really quite the lethal pair, aren’t you? I have heard the stories,” Ingrid stated. “So, I was always curious, which of you is the Ashen Demon and which is the Ashen Fiend?”

Brianne pointed at Byleth. “Fiend.”

Byleth pointed at Brianne. “Demon.”

Mercedes, Annette and Ashe joined the group now. “You all look like you’re having an interesting conversation,” Mercedes stated as she sat down. “I am so glad we are all together again. Well, except for Dimitri choosing to be alone and poor Dedue.”

“I just hope Dimitri understands we are all here to back him up and begins to focus on the bigger picture and not just Edelgard’s head,” Ashe pointed out. “By the way, it is good to see you again, Yuri. Are you and the others going to join us?”

“We are.”

“Well, things are finally looking up, aren’t they,” Annette said as she smiled across the table at Felix.

“So, what were you all talking about before we got here?” Mercedes asked as she took a sip of her tea.

“We were talking about the Professors,” Ingrid stated. “Back when we were students, we didn’t dare try to ask too much about them personally because they were so intimidating. Now that they are here as allies, it is easier to just talk to them.”

“You could have just talked to us before,” Brianne pointed out. “Dimitri never had a problem talking to me about stuff.” She looked across the table. “Since By stayed down in Abyss, didn’t you guys talk, Yuri?”

Yuri chuckled now. “You are joking, right? Surely you, of all people, should know how little your brother actually said outside of classroom lectures.” He looked at Byleth now. 

“He’s always been a bit quieter than me,” Brianne said now. “Just one of the subtle personality differences between us, I suppose.”

“Yeah, well Dimitri definitely had an interest in you Professor Brianne. Of course, he wanted to talk to you as much as he could. Among other things he was too naïve to pursue” Sylvain said grinning at her as her mouth dropped open at the comment.

Brianne pointed a finger at her brother as he half-smiled at her. “Shut up.”

“One thing that is different between them, he’s lefthanded,” Felix pointed out. “Sparring with him is different because his attack onslaught is opposite of what I was always used to.”

“Oh, I bet you really like that new challenge,” Annette said.

Felix nodded. “I do.”

“She likes sweet food, while he seems to like it spicy,” Mercedes pointed out.

Brianne looked at the group of people at the table. “It seems that you all have been busy studying us.” 

“Well, most of us haven’t been around twins,” Sylvain pointed out. “It was only natural that we would do some comparisons.” He looked at Brianne. “Personally, I don’t think I could have concentrated on lessons at all had your twin been a copy of you.”

“Sylvain, honestly,” Ingrid groaned.

“Here’s one,” Brianne offered, “he prefers hard liquor while I prefer mead.”

“She has a ravenous appetite,” Byleth said evenly. 

Without hesitation, Brianne whipped her fork across the table at Byleth only for his quick reflex to allow him to narrowly dodge the attack causing the utensil to clank onto the floor several feet away. “We need to stop before too much information comes to light,” Brianne warned.

“Wow, great move, Professor Byleth,” Ashe complimented. “She was aiming right for your head.” 

“Jeralt must have had his hands full with both of you on his own while working as a mercenary,” Mercedes said now. “He really was an exceptional man, wasn’t he,” she mused aloud.

Brianne’s smile was sad as she looked across at her brother. “That he was,” she agreed. “By, do you remember that one time when we climbed up into a tree and got into a fight?”

Byleth nodded as a smile actually tugged his lips. “I do.” He glanced at the eyes looking at him waiting for more information. “We got way up in this huge tree, we were maybe 12 or 13?” He watched his sister nod. “For some reason we just began to bicker, I don’t remember why, but it quickly escalated and became brutal. Dad was shouting up at us to knock it off.”

Brianne chuckled now. “Interesting that we never really had a problem with slight rises in anger,” she mused a moment before continuing, “anyway, the fight actually progressed to fisticuffs, and the members of Dad’s merc group were gathering around under the tree afraid we were going to fall out as we became less verbal and more physical.” 

“You punched me square in the face, the recoil causing my head to crack against the tree.”

She pointed a finger at her brother, “And you punched back so hard you knocked me off the branch.”

“Oh no!” Mercedes exclaimed.

“But he always had these fast reflexes and caught me by the ankle as I flipped backwards off the branch.”

“She was hanging, upside down, swearing at me as she was trying to figure out a way to strike back while I held on to her ankle. All the while, Dad was yelling up at us.”

“How did you get down?” Annette asked.

“I let her go.” Byleth lifted a brow at the gasps of surprise. “There were plenty of people to catch her,” he pointed out evenly.

“Dad was so mad at us,” Brianne said as she shook her head. “You refused to come down because you thought he was going to tear you apart for bloodying my nose with that punch.” She chuckled at the memory now.

“Don’t know why though.” Byleth’s brows knitted together. “I cannot remember a single time he ever lifted a hand to either one of us.”

“He didn’t need to. Just a look or an expertly worded warning in that voice of his was enough to keep us in line.” She looked at her brother now, staring into his eyes as he looked back at her. “Dammit, I miss him.”

“Yeah,” Byleth agreed. Sucking a deep breath, he looked at Yuri. “Is the diary in the trunk?”

“Of course,” Yuri answered. “Everything you left in the room is in the trunk.” He watched Byleth’s expression change just slightly and added, “No, I didn’t poke around in the diary, even though the temptation was almost too much to take.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“I heard Jeralt left you two a diary,” Ashe said. “What a wonderful keepsake that is. I bet it is full of amazing stories and information.”

“You have no idea,” Byleth said under his breath. Turning his head, he looked at Yuri inwardly pleased that he seemed to immediately catch on and gathered their plates. As Yuri stood, Byleth looked across the table at his sister and stood. “See you all tomorrow.”


	4. Byleth and Yuri

Finally making it back to their room in Abyss after a few interruptions, Yuri closed the door and flipped the bolt. Turning, he was surprised to be immediately pushed back against the door, Byleth’s hand slipping around Yuri’s nape to pull his lips into a heated kiss. 

Surprised by the quick action, Yuri tensed momentarily before relaxing his back against the door as their lips moved together. His hands moved to rest against Byleth’s hips. Parting, his violet eyes stared into Byleth’s green ones. “One question, did you have this interest in me before the war broke out?”

Byleth nodded. “I did.”

“Why the hell didn’t you let me know?” 

He paused a moment before confessing, “Student. You were too young.”

Yuri couldn’t help the chuckle that took him over. “Too young? So, it was morality. Here all this time, I thought I had read all the signs wrong.” He shook his head. “I may have been young in terms of years, Byleth, but experienced more than most have in their whole damn life.”

“Be that as it may, Yuri, you are not a student now.” Byleth’s finger trailed along Yuri’s jawline as his eyes held his. “Do you have any objections? Because, if you do, you need to tell me.”

Yuri’s hands quickly moved around Byleth’s hips and pulled him flush against him leaving no room for doubt. “None.” The smile that Yuri watched slowly grow on the face of Byleth was enough to knock him slightly off kilter. Odd, he considered, that this man had this effect on him. “But I don’t believe in wasting time. Let’s get a bit more comfortable, shall we?”

Byleth relaxed on the bottom bunk as his eyes wandered over Yuri enjoying the view as he walked over to join him. He appreciated the well-toned physique, the dusting of violet hair trailing downward from his navel. Just the sight of him made Byleth’s cock twitch in response while his fingers toyed with a small vial of oil. 

Yuri slipped into the bed next to Byleth and wasted no time leaning in for a kiss moments before shoving his tongue between Byleth’s teeth. The purr that resonated from his throat softly rumbled through the silence of the room. The feel of Byleth’s arms wrapping around him causing him to melt against his chest as if he belonged there. 

Long fingers of Byleth’s right hand buried into Yuri’s lavender locks while his left released the oil vial to slowly trailed down Yuri’s back, coming to rest on a bare ass cheek. His eyes closed as their tongues mingled and explored. It seemed like a lifetime since he felt the warmth of physical contact with anyone. Holding Yuri, he realized just how much he had missed it, needed it. 

Rolling them to the side, Byleth pulled back and allowed his eyes the pleasure of roaming over Yuri’s face before settling on his eyes. “Your eyes are amazing,” the words in his head at seeing the darker purple flecks dusting the pale violet, falling out of his mouth before he realized it.

Smiling at the compliment, Yuri’s hand lifted and brushed back a bit of minty hair from Byleth’s forehead as he allowed himself to study the bright green eyes looking back at him. “And yours are incredibly bright.” He watched as Byleth’s eyes dropped while a slight frown furrowed his minty brows. “Hey, I know they aren’t the dark blue you were used to, but I like the warmth I see in them when you look at me.” He pressed a kiss to Byleth’s lips. 

Byleth propped himself up on an elbow as he looked at Yuri, while allowing his hand to lazily drift over Yuri’s chest. “I want you to be completely honest. All the time. I will expect you to tell me what you like. What you don’t like.”

Yuri’s hand lifted to rest on Byleth’s cheek. “I like finally being close to you.” His thumb lightly moved on the curve of Byleth’s jaw. “I don’t think I will care much for sharing you.”

His hand lifted to hold Yuri’s as he turned his head and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s palm. “I don’t do multiple partners.” His eyes stared into Yuri’s eyes so he could be sure his next statement would be understood with no doubt. “You are my only interest, Yuri. Have been since I first laid eyes on you.”

A smile curled Yuri’s lips as his hand pushed around Byleth’s neck to pull him down for a kiss that quickly deepened. A soft moan resonated in Byleth’s throat as his eyes closed, the warmth of pleasure uncoiling within him. “So, tell me,” Yuri began smoothly when they parted, “how talented are you with that oil and those long fingers of yours?”

Byleth couldn’t help the slight chuckle. “I suppose you will be the judge of that, won’t you.”

“I guess I will,” Yuri purred as his leg moved to drape over Byleth’s hip. “And I am so ready, whenever you are.”

“If you like being on your side for now, we need to shift positions to the other side,” Byleth said slowly and lifted a brow as Yuri lifted his head to look at him with a questioning expression. “Lefthanded. Fingers a bit more talented on that hand.”

“Oh, rriiight.” 

Moments later, Yuri resumed his position draping his leg over Byleth’s hip as he faced him. A smile of anticipation curled his perfect lips as he watched Byleth oil his fingers. He sucked a long deep breath as he felt Byleth slowly slide his hand around, his fingers teasing his opening. The breath slowly drifted out before he quickly inhaled as a finger slowly entered. A soft moan escaped his lips as Byleth’s index finger slowly sank knuckle deep before beginning an intoxicating rhythm. Yuri tipped his head to find Byleth’s lips as his hand trailed down between them to drift over Byleth’s erection.

Byleth couldn’t help the slight moan that drifted from his lips as Yuri closed his fingers around him. He rocked his hips into Yuri’s hand while his finger worked a bit deeper. Yuri’s moan filled the room as his hips bucked slightly forward. “Hurt?”

Yuri mutely shook his head as he stared at Byleth through half-lidded eyes. His mouth dropped slightly open as another soft moan escaped him. He closed his eyes and let his breath drift out in a sigh while he focused on just how amazing this was feeling.

Leaning forward, Byleth’s lips brush over Yuri’s before he moved to whisper in Yuri’s ear, “You’re perfect, Yuri.” His finger slowly moved getting another soft moan from Yuri in response to the action. “Juuust perfect.”

Yuri’s head tipped back on the pillow with a groan. “Can you....ngh…” 

“What?” Byleth breathed against Yuri’s cheek as he leaned into him. “Tell me. Anything.”

“A-another finger.” Yuri sunk his teeth into Byleth’s neck as he felt Byleth’s hand move and a second finger slowly slipped in to join the other. Yuri’s hips pushed forward, their erections rubbing together as he moaned. A moan escaped his lips again as he managed, “Damn, this is....ngh.”

Byleth brushed his lips across Yuri’s cheek as his fingers moved in an intoxicating steady rhythm. “Good? Bad? Sounds like it might be good.”

The chuckle couldn’t be helped as Yuri considered that this might be the longest conversation they had ever had. “Yeah, it’s....aaahhh.”

“Mmmm, almost speechless,” Byleth cooed as he captured Yuri’s lower lip in his teeth and lightly pulled a moment before sealing a kiss over it. His fingers keeping a steady pace while Yuri’s breathing deepened.

“Ngh....so good, but....” Yuri grunted as he arched a bit.

“But?” Byleth felt Yuri shutter a bit as he crooked his fingers just a bit and smiled as Yuri groaned out a string of expletives. “Tell me,” he purred against Yuri’s ear. “What do you want, Yuri?”

The sound of Byleth’s hushed voice in his ear only drove his desires higher. “Fuck me, By. Please.” Yuri slowly rolled to his back as Byleth slowly slid his fingers out. 

Byleth stared down at Yuri as he oiled himself, pouring the rest of the small vial’s contents onto Yuri’s erection. His eyes slowly drifted up Yuri’s body, splayed out in front of him. It was all he could do to keep himself in check.

“And I won’t break,” Yuri said as he watched Byleth reaching down to grasp Yuri’s hips and position him. “Do it.” He let out a sigh as he felt Byleth’s tip slide against his opening before pressing in. It takes a moment for him to adjust but can’t help the raw groan that pours from his lips as Byleth very slowly sinks himself deeply in.

“You okay?”

“Ah....shit, better than okay,” Yuri softly manages.

Leaning forward, Byleth stares into Yuri’s eyes as he gradually works a steady rhythm. His eyes close, momentarily, as he realizes that he could so easy fall in love with this man, or perhaps, he already had. In all honesty, he couldn’t recall ever feeling so moved by anyone. Propping himself with one hand, he reached down and stroked over Yuri getting a melodic moan for his efforts. 

“Oh, damn....” Yuri manages in a strained voice. This felt so much better than he had anticipated. “Not going to last long.”

Slow and steady, Byleth keeps rocking into Yuri as his head lowers, his forehead resting against Yuri’s now. He softly grunts as he feels Yuri tighten, clamping around him. “Oh, that’s....” Yuri’s almost breathless chuckle reaches his ears causing Byleth to smile. 

“I’m going to....assume that you like it,” Yuri purrs as Byleth lifts enough to look at him.

“Correct assumption that,” Byleth manages as he stares down at Yuri, enjoying the sight of him as his head tips back on the pillow in bliss.

“Shit, I’m going to.....” Yuri explodes, spattering his load over his abdomen and chest as a long moan of pleasure flows from him.

Unable to hold out any longer, Byleth pulled free to release cords of hot fluid over Yuri’s thigh as a raw groan escaped his lips. Drawing a couple of deep breaths, he reached for a towel at the foot of the bunk and began to clean up. His eyes lifted from his task to Yuri. “Sorry, you became the dump here.”

“After that, you can dump on me anytime.” Yuri watched Byleth smile and said, “I believe I may have to encourage Balthus to move into another room altogether.”

“Is that so?” Tossing the towel onto the floor, Byleth settled himself next to Yuri, wrapping his arm around him as the Trickster leaned in for a kiss.

“Most definitely so,” he answered while he nestled himself against Byleth smiling as arms wrapped around him.


	5. Taking Back the Kingdom

Brianne frowned as she stared down at the ground in front of her while she sat on a bench in the courtyard. The upcoming battle at Gronder was not going to be easy. Dimitri was still nothing short of a beast on a rabid crusade. Lord Rodrigue’s assistance was a welcome, but he wanted nothing more than for her to correct Dimitri’s behavior. Something she would have done by now if she could. 

Her hand absently rubbed over her wrist as her thoughts tumbled around in her head. Pushing Dimitri as she had was not the smartest move she had ever made. When he lashed out by seizing her wrist as he growled accusations of her trying to ignore those that sought revenge for the ills of the Empire, she could do nothing but retreat in defeat. How much longer could they endure his behavior and stay alive?

“You look lost in thought.”

Brianne looked up as her brother approached. She shifted over a bit so he could sit beside of her. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Byleth’s eyes took note of the redness around her wrist as she still absently rubbed her fingers over it. “Tell me that you didn’t push to the point that you could have been hurt.” He watched her look at him now. “Because, it sure as hell looks like you got seized by your wrist.”

She frowned. “Guilty,” she sighed. “And don’t lecture me.”

“He has the strength to snap your neck without too much effort on his part. He could have easily broken your wrist.“ Byleth stared at his sister. “Why, why are you approaching him on your own?”

She lifted a shoulder. “I just thought I could try again. And stop treating me like a child,” she grumbled. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you? He is as unstable a creature as they come, Brianne.” Byleth glared at her now determined to see that she used better judgement and caution before he lost his only remaining family member. “Stop assuming he will listen to anything anyone has to say. He is haunted by demons in his head that are taking away all of his rational thought piece by piece.”

“I know that!” she spat back. “But there has to be something that will break through and save him. I just have to find it. I have to! I can’t just let him…” she halted her words and drew a deep breath to steady her rising anger at the entire situation. “I refuse to give up on him.”

He lifted a finger to point it at her for emphasis. “You keep your damn distance from him. If you have to continue this crusade, you just do so at a distance that gives you a chance to counter or avoid any attack on his part.” His eyes held hers. “Brianne, tell me you understand what I am telling you.” 

“I understand,” she answered.

Reaching out, he set his hand on her thigh, knowing his sister was undoubtedly struggling. “I know you have feelings for Dimitri.”

“I just hate to see him so tormented. There has to be a way I can reach him. There has to.” She let a sad smile touch her lips. “I promise to be careful, By.”

“Thank you.” Byleth stood now. “We head out to Gronder tomorrow morning. After that, we can re-evaluate the best course of action.”

“Agreed.”

She watched him walk away knowing he was right. Gnawing the inside of her lip, she allowed her thoughts to shift to possible new tactics they should take after dealing with Gronder. Surely, Dimitri would listen if all of them were pushing in the same direction. Maybe. Her frown deepened. Then, maybe not.

Brianne smiled as her eyes settled on Dimitri as he talked to a few castle knights. He was every bit the part of a rising Prince on the brink of becoming King. The events at Gronder had been difficult, to say the least, but at least Lord Rodrigue's sacrifice was not one in vain. He would be pleased, no doubt, to know it allowed for Dimitri's recovery. Now, with the recapture of Fhirdiad, he was easily getting his stride and the enthusiasm of the Kingdom residents was inspiring. Soon, they would be able to gain the ground to take down the Empire. She was certain of it.

Hearing footsteps approaching, she turned and watched Byleth and Yuri walk toward her. “Job well done,” she said as they came to stand in front of her.

“I had serious doubts that Dimitri would ever recover,” Yuri said as his eyes drifted to Dimitri. “No doubt now that he will rise to the tasks laying out in front of him now.”

“At least his lust for nothing but blood seems to be over now, and his transformation has gained him his throne back,” Byleth pointed out. 

‘I suppose you needed to get away from the celebration crowd for a bit,” Brianne said as she looked at her brother, knowing full well he hated noisy crowds. The celebration that was going on since they had taken the castle back was in full swing now.

Byleth nodded. “Even though it’s a bit cold to spend too much time out here either,” he grumbled.

“Well, I understand that there are several rooms being prepared for us all to stay until we head back to the monastery tomorrow,” Brianne said as she wrapped her arms around herself against a cool breeze that picked up.

“Have you tired of the celebration?” Dimitri asked as he approached them. “I can understand if that is the case.”

“We just came out for a quick break,” Byleth offered. “Congratulations, Dimitri.”

“Oh, thank you, but you all are the force behind this victory. I never could have done this without everyone’s support…and forgiveness.” Dimitri frowned at Brianne as she blew into her fisted hands to warm them. Without thinking about it, he unfastened his cloak and wrapped it around her and smiled as he watched her snuggle it around her.

Byleth smiled as he looked at his sister, practically swallowed in the large cloak. “Well, I think we’ll head back in.”

“Good night, Dimitri,” Yuri offered. “And thanks for the arrangements for the night. It’s much nicer than setting up camp in this chill.”

“No need for thanks,” Dimitri offered. “There is plenty of room.”

Watching the two walk away together, Dimitri looked at Brianne. “Are they…”

Brianne’s eyes followed Byleth and Yuri as she nodded. “They are.” She looked up at Dimitri now. “I really shouldn’t be hogging your cloak, Dimitri, but it feels so good.”

“You are clearly cold, Professor,” Dimitri said as he looked down at her. “I am used to the weather here.” His hand reached out and better arranged the cloak around her now as he faced her. “Actually, you would probably be much more comfortable if we went inside.”

“Perhaps,” she agreed quietly as she looked up at the tall blonde. She still marveled at how much he had changed since their early academy years. And now that he was no longer angry and unkempt, she couldn’t help but notice how handsome he had become even with the eyepatch. His hair, half-pulled back, fluffed about as the breeze blew over him. “I rather like spending a few minutes, just the two of us,” she ventured to admit.

Smiling, Dimitri felt himself color a bit at the hushed way she spoke feeling almost intimate. “I…yes, I enjoy moments that we get to speak together. I made that difficult for some time. I am truly sorry for all of the trouble I caused you, Professor. I can never make up for it.”

“In the past now, Dimitri. Don’t allow it to bother you.” She snuggled the cloak up around her neck now as she said, “My name is Brianne. Please, don’t call me Professor any longer.”

“All right,” he answered. “But I do want to get you in where it is warmer. I know a place I believe we can talk for a bit uninterrupted.”

“Let’s go.” 

Brianne gathered up the cloak so she could attempt to walk, but ended up tripping on it, feeling Dimitri’s hands come around her before she fell to the stone floor. “Wow. That was a close one,” she said with a slight chuckle.

“Please, allow me,” Dimitri said as he hoisted her into his arms. “This will be easier, will it not?” he asked as he continued on the way from the exterior balcony through the castle halls. “Just a bit farther,” he said looking at her cradled in his arms. 

Brianne allowed herself to relax into his arms as she rested against his chest while he maneuvered down a wide corridor and into a room decorated with a couple of sofas, bookcases, a few wing-backed chairs and a large desk. A fire was crackling in a fireplace. Dimitri easily kicked the door closed with his foot before walking to one of the couches. Rather than put her down, he merely stood there looking at her as he continued to cradle her.

“You know, this is not the first time I have carried you in this way.” He noticed the bewildered look on her face as she was clearly trying to remember another time this had occurred. “I carried you back from the Sealed Forest after you and your brother were transformed and passed out.”

She smiled now. “That’s right, you did.” Her hand slid up his shoulder as she stared into his bright blue eye. “Seems like a lifetime ago.”

He nodded. “Indeed. So much has happened. The things I have…” He frowned as his mind recalled the years that had passed since then.

“Hey,” she called him out of his thoughts. “No going backwards. Only forward now.” Her hand drifted further to slide around his nape. “But I do have to ask you at least one question about the academy days.”

“And that is?”

“I have heard that you may have had a crush on me back then.” She watched his cheeks color a slight shade of pink. “Is this true?”

“Well, y-yes, it is,” he answered softly as he looked away from her to the fire flames in the fireplace.

Brianne moved her hand to his cheek and turned his head back to face her. “I’d like to think that, perhaps, you still have an interest?” She watched the color rise a bit more and smiled. “Kiss me, Dimitri,” she softly directed.

He stared at her a moment before he lowered his head and met her lips with his. His arms tightened around her to hold her closer while his lips moved with hers, savoring the moment to its fullest. Parting, he turned and sat down on the sofa cradling her in his lap as he dared to kiss her again, closing his eyes when her arms wound around his neck.

Parting her lips in invitation, she tempted his tongue to dance with hers as she slowly ran hers along his lower lip. Coaxed into deepening the kiss, Dimitri softly moaned as he pushed his tongue into her mouth while his hand plunged into her hair as he held her head. 

“Brianne,” he breathed against her cheek as he held her. “I don’t want to let you go.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said quietly. “I will always be here for you if that is what you want.”

He drew back and looked at her. “I do want—no, I need you with me. We still have so much to do, and I do not think I can accomplish it all without you.”

“Even though I think you would probably manage without me, I will be with you every step of the way. Win or lose.” She smiled as she reached up and pushed a lock of hair from his eye. “But we will win.”

His hand moved to cup her cheek and frowned at the glove keeping him from feeling her skin. Biting the tip of his middle finger, he pulled his hand from the glove and placed it back on her cheek. “That’s better.” He smiled now. “You know, I could sit here all night and hold you.”

“People are probably looking for you.” 

“Perhaps.”

“I’m surprised no one has bothered to look here.” She looked around before looking back at him. “I assume this is to be your office?” He nodded and she smiled. “Isn’t our team going to be invading the rooms around here soon?”

He shook his head. “The rooms they will be staying in are in the other wing.”

Her lower lip pouted now. “So, I will be way over there as well.”

Dimitri’s mind worked in a way that was surprising even to him. “You don’t have to be,” he said softly. “There are a few bedrooms down the hall from mine in this wing.”

“Dimitri,” she said as she lightly kissed him, “can I see your room?”

“You can. Actually, I haven’t seen it myself since it has been being prepared after the battle.”

Her eyes sparkled with anticipation now. “Can we go now?”

He couldn’t help chuckling as he dropped a kiss to her lips unable to keep himself from resisting her. “We can.”


	6. Brianne and Dimitri

As Dimitri invited her into his room as he pushed open the door, Brianne couldn’t help the sigh of appreciation while her eyes bounced around the large room while she walked in. “Oh, Dimitri, this is just…” she stopped as she realized she had no words. This room alone was bigger than the house she and her brother grew up in before they began moving from place to place with the mercenaries. It was as if his reality suddenly came to full light. “You really are to be King of Faerghus.” She turned and looked at him. “I don’t know why I just didn’t…but….you grew up in this castle.”

His brows furrowed. “For the most part, I did.” 

“Wow.” Her fascination piqued now, she pointed to doors on the other side of the room. “Where do they lead to?”

“Balcony.” He watched her walk over to another door and point at it with a questioning look. “Go ahead.” He couldn’t help the smile that touched his lips as he watched her look at everything with such enthusiasm.

Brianne pushed open the door to find a table with a bowl and pitcher for washing, a chamber pot, and a cupboard filled with towels, but it was the large tub, half filled, that gained her complete attention. “Oh, there is a bathtub.”

“You are welcome to use it before we go, if you would like. I can arrange to have the hot water brought up to properly fill it.”

She walked over to him and placed her hands on his hips as she tipped her head up. “That sounds really tempting.”

“Whatever you want,” Dimitri said quietly while his hands moved to hold her waist. “All you have to do is tell me. I will do all I can to make it happen.”

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she considered what she really wanted as she stared up at him. “I want to be with you tonight. Not on the other side of the castle or down the hall.”

He felt the heat rise as he considered what she was implying. “Are you…sure?”

Her head bobbed. “I am very sure.”

Brianne’s fingers drifted over the dark blue velvet on the chaise near the fireplace as she waited for Dimitri to return from an errand, he said he needed to tend to. Her eyes moved to the large four-poster bed in the middle of the room before she walked over and pushed her hands down on the mattress to feel the down give under her weight. The sun had quickly disappeared from the sky, she could see it was dark now as she looked up at the high windows in the room. The fire drenched everything in a warm glow.

Walking over to the large fireplace, she closed her eyes as she allowed the warmth to engulf her. It had been quite a day, she reflected as she watched the flames dance. Taking back Fhirdiad had not been an easy battle, but they managed. Morale was high with this victory as many of them considered it to be the turning point for their own territories and people of the Kingdom. Now, they had the motivation and confidence in victory to continue to push forward to the Empire.

The door opened and she smiled as Dimitri came in. “I am having them bring up the hot water for the tub,” he explained as he walked toward her. “It will take a bit of time, but you will be able to relax and enjoy a bath.”

“Oh,” was all that she could manage as smiled up at him at a loss for words. “You…”

“Not what you wanted?” Dimitri was confused by her stammering.

“No…I mean yes. I just…” she nervously chuckled, suddenly feeling rather awkward. “Thank you, Dimitri. You didn’t have to go to the trouble.”

“No trouble.” He smiled at her. “There is a large staff here that is, apparently, looking forward to having an easier time around here than they had with Cornelia.” He took her hand now as he continued, “But, I don’t want you to feel uneasy as they come in. We can go back to the office or out on balcony?”

“Mmmm, as much as I know it is chilly out, I would really like to see the view from the balcony.” She glanced up at him, “And just to set the record straight, Dimitri, I would not feel embarrassment at being found in your room with you.”

Brianne relaxed in the tub as her mind fantasized about being able to do this any time she wanted to. She nearly laughed out loud at her childlike thoughts of living in a castle, queen of her domain with a handsome king to love her. Her eyes slowly shifted to the door, only partially closed, at her request so she could hear Dimitri in the other room if she called out to him. He had, however, left the room a short time ago, and she had yet to hear him return.

Sucking a deep breath, she sank completely down into the tub a moment before sitting up and pushing her hands back through her hair. Standing, she stepped out of the tub and shivered at the chill in the air as she wrapped a towel around herself. Deciding it was too cold in this room, she wandered out into the bedroom and stood in front of the fireplace as she used a second towel to ruffle her hair. 

Returning the towels to the bathroom, she boldly bolted naked across the room and crawled into the bed, pulling the covers up to her neck. 

Dimitri entered the bedroom, not noticing her in the bed, assumed she was still bathing.

“There you are,” she said as she layed on her side with her head propped on her hand, the covers pulled up so they covered her. Her eyes moved to the bag he was holding. “That looks like mine.”

“Oh, ah, yes,” he needed a moment to begin to think clearly again as his brain focused on the fact that this woman was now in his bed, probably not wearing a stitch of clothing. “I went to the other wing to retrieve it from the room that had been prepared for you.”

“Thank you.” She watched him set it down on the chaise.

“Yes, well, I didn’t manage to escape unnoticed,” he quietly informed. 

“Byleth?”

He shook his head. “Sylvain.”

“Well, I am sure this is information he found quite amusing,” she said with a smile as she considered the conversation that probably ensued.

Clearing his throat, Dimitri felt himself slightly blush as he recalled the conversation with the redhead. “Sylvain, is...well, Sylvain.” He looked at her a moment before placing her bag on the chaise by the fireplace. “At any rate, I requested that he show some restraint in spreading gossip.”

“Hmmm, good luck with that,” Brianne said as she watched Dimitri sit on the end of the chaise and begin to pull off his boots. She found that she rather liked this setting very much. Alone together, in the bedroom, preparing for bed. The fantasies bounced into her head again as she watched him. He got up and disappeared into the bathroom. Her brows drew together as she wondered what was on his mind since he wasn’t saying anything now.

Her worries melted away as he emerged from the bathroom, shirtless now. Her eyes drank in his well-toned torso, scars littering his skin. His black trousers were unlaced, resting low on his hips. His fingers pulled the tie from his hair before ruffling through the flaxen locks as he sat on the edge of the bed, turning slightly to look at her.

“Brianne,” he said softly as he looked at her, “you know that I have been...haunted. I am a wretch that has done things that…”

“Dimitri,” she interrupted, “I did not get my nickname merely by chance. I earned it by cutting down people without the faintest hint of emotion.” She watched his eye drop to the bed. “It is not who I am now, and you are no longer that tormented prince. Now, slide into this bed with me so that Sylvain’s gossip won’t just be gossip.”

Brianne watched him as he pushed his trousers and boxers off and slipped between the sheets to join her. It was clear that he was nervous about the situation, and she smiled at him as he drew a deep breath before laying on his side to face her while her mind developed a slight diversion. “So, if the enemy is advancing on your troops,” she smiled at his bewildered expression and continued, “surely this question isn’t going to confuse you before I finish the complete scenario.”

“What are you...” He paused and lightly chuckled as his hand moved so he could trail his finger along her cheek. “Is it that obvious that I’m a bit nervous to be with you?” he asked as his eye stared into hers. 

She shifted closer to him, slipping her hand over his ribcage. “I don’t want you to feel nervous with me, Dimitri. We’ve been through so much together.”

His hand slowly moved to finger her damp locks before resting on her shoulder. “We have,” he agreed. “I truly don’t deserve to have you.”

Smiling at the thought, she couldn’t resist telling him her thoughts now. “Well, I rather feel it is the other way around.” Her hand moved now, her finger tracing his lower lip. “I don’t feel that I am worthy of being with a man on the cusp of becoming King. I am just a commoner, turned merc, that happened to stumble into the monastery because my father was once a knight there.”

He kissed her finger before slowly shaking his head. “You are so much more than that. One only has to look at you to see that.” He leaned forward now, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss deepened as Brianne slid closer, wrapping her arm around him. A barely audible moan sounded in Dimitri’s throat as she brought her body against his, causing him to shift so he could wrap his arms around her, his nervousness slipping away.

Feeling his body now flush against hers as she molded into him was nothing short of bliss, she decided as her hands moved against the warm skin of his back. Their lips parting, she nuzzled into his neck and allowed a sigh to escape her lips as she felt his hand slide into the small of her back. 

Dimitri closed his eyes as he relished the feel of holding her so intimately. He had imagined this scenario so many times in his head as a student. His hand slowly moved along the curve at the small of her back before it trailed upward over her ribcage and, as she leaned back just a touch, drifted up over her breast. Tipping his head, he claimed her lips as his fingers lightly explored teasing a taut nipple.

A soft moan sounded in her throat as his tongue slowly explored her mouth and his hand softly kneaded her breast. Her hand traveled from his back, over his ribcage, and then slowly drifted over his chest. She could feel her desires for him rising, causing her rock her hips forward. His groan as she came in contact with his growing hardness made her smile as their lips parted. 

He lightly pushed her back and leaned over her, trailing kisses along her jaw before moving lower to tease a nipple with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth. His hand slowly drifted lower, his desires for her pushing his impulse to touch her. Her soft moan filled his ears when his fingers dipped between her legs to feel her slick folds. 

Brianne opened her thighs and arched into his hand as he slowly slid a finger deeply into her. “Dimitri,” she sighed as she felt a ripple of pleasure coarse over her. She tipped her head back on the pillow as he trailed his tongue upward from her breast to her throat where he gently sucked while his fingers began a sensuous assault on her clit. “So, good,” she purred.

“I want you to feel good,” he whispered in her ear. He smiled as she sighed against his cheek. His fingers continued a slow and deliberate motion as she rocked and cooed in pleasure. Lifting his head, he looked at her as she smiled, her eyes darkened with passion. “You are so beautiful, Brianne.” 

“You exaggerate,” she sighed. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as his fingers were easily bringing her closer to her climax. “You shouldn’t...ah,” her hands clutched at his back now. 

“Shouldn’t?”

Her eyes closed for a moment as her brain tried to grasp what he was saying. “Don’t...stop,” she whined. She nearly sang as he pushed a finger deeply into her, crooking it forward while his thumb rotated over her nub. How was he so good at this, she wondered for a brief moment before she felt the heat rising while she shuddered in anticipation of her release. 

Dimitri felt her arch moments before jerking against his hand with a gasp. He steadied his fingers, as she rode out her orgasm, his lips tenderly brushing over hers as she panted in release. 

Drawing a deep breath, she smiled up at him as he looked at her. “I want more of you.” Her hand moved to his cheek now. “I want all of you, Dimitri. I want to feel you inside and out,” she whispered as she stared into his bright blue eye.

Feeling as if his heart were about to burst with love for her, he captured her lips with his in a drugging kiss before slowly moving over her. Holding her eyes with his, he positioned himself and slowly slid into her. Slick and warm, it was an easy slide and engulfed him with warmth as he pushed halfway in before halting as she drew a deep breath. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Never better. Just...a lot of you to take in.”

He lightly chuckled now. “I’m...sorry?”

She couldn’t help chuckling now as well. “Well, you certainly shouldn’t be, it really does feel good.” She rocked her hips forward now encouraging him to push deeper. 

Dimitri pushed all the way in, holding flush against her as she adjusted before beginning a slow, steady rhythm. He almost didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice as he let out a slow groan. Her arms wrapped around him as he rocked into her heat. 

Brianne couldn’t help the coo of pleasure that escaped her lips as she felt him moving deeply within her. She felt a flow of sheer ecstasy as she held him, felt him inside and out, heard his breathing near her ear. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she loved him. Her eyes closed as she allowed herself to bask in this realization as her body rippled with pleasure at his length sliding within her depths.

Picking up the pace a bit, Dimitri, felt her muscles contracting around him. “You feel amazing,” he purred against her cheek as he leaned into her. Each motion brought him closer and closer to the brink. He wanted to feel her climax around him before he released. Wanted to feel her breaking in pleasure because of him. Shifting slightly, he pushed his hand between them to tease her clit.

She rocked her hips along with him as he brought her closer to release. She stared up at his face as she cooed in delight with his movements. “Aaah, Dima…..”

He smiled at the sound of her voice, reaching his ears. She was nearly there, he could feel it, hear it in her soft moans. Then, he felt her clench and spasm around him, nearly crying out in release. Moving his hand under her hip, he shifted his position, lifting her a bit to change the angle as he thrusted into her. 

Her hand moved to hold his hip while her other grasped his arm. “Do it, Dimitri. Don’t stop. Fill me up,” she sighed as he continued a steady, sensual rhythm.

Dimitri watched her as she stared up at him. Each thrust making his end quickly approach as his hips met hers over and over. His eyes drank in the sight of her as she panted under his actions, her breasts bobbing, her hands clutching him. Then, he felt himself pour into her as he lets out a long, deep groan. Sucking a couple of deep breaths, he slowly eased out of her and leaned forward and to press a kiss to her lips.

Brianne wrapped her arms around him as her lips moved with his. Parting, she smiled at him as he moved to lay beside of her. “I don’t think this could possibly be a more perfect day,” she said as she rolled to her side to face him. 

“No?” His hand moved to pull the covers over her.

“Well, we secured your throne,” she said as she pushed his hair from his eye as he looked at her. “And I am getting to spend an incredible evening with the future king.” 

“Brianne,” he sighed as he pulled her so he could kiss her before pulling her into his arms. “You are so precious to me,” he said against her cheek as he held her close.

“Dimitri,” she said as her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. It was a feeling of security she enjoyed and didn’t ever want to let go of.

“I love you,” he softly confessed as he held her.

She tipped her head to kiss him. “I love you, Dimitri.” 

He tightened his arms around her before moving so they could nestle more comfortably as they settled to sleep. “It is a perfect day.”


	7. The Sparring Match

“I’m glad you are going to at least attempt this parley with Edelgard,” Brianne said as she walked beside Dimitri while they made their way across the lawn at the monastery. 

“Well, it was clear that everyone wanted me to at least try to bring the war to a peaceful conclusion.” 

“Good luck with this meeting, Dimitri,” Sylvain said as he and Felix approached on their way to the training grounds.

“Thank you, Sylvain. I only hope Edelgard will consider other options than the one she is so focused on.”

“She has been wreaking havoc across Fodlan long enough,” Felix grumbled. “Surely, she has to see she hasn’t done the people of her own land any favors with this war over the years.”

Brianne frowned now. “It’s as if she has some kind of tunnel vision with only one goal, one outcome in mind.” She looked up at Dimitri. “It won’t be easy to sway her.”

“Agreed,” Dimitri said as he considered the likelihood of her dropping her crusade.

“Just be careful out there,” Sylvain said as he looked at Dimitri. “We have been making great progress, and the Kingdom is already in recovery. Don’t go getting yourself assassinated by some trick.”

“Oh, that will not happen,” Brianne stated in a tone that left no room for debate. “He will have both Byleth and me keeping an eye on every move.”

Felix nodded. “Good. Just be sure to bring this boar back in one piece.”

“Will do.”

Byleth carefully cleaned his blades as he sat in the knight’s hall while his mind considered the unlikely scenario of a peace treaty with Edelgard. It was more likely that she would launch an ambush. His brows lowered now. No, she wouldn’t betray the truce agreed upon for the meeting. Would she?

“You look like you are in some mental argument with yourself,” Yuri said as he approached Byleth.

“Yeah,” he agreed as he slipped his favorite sword into its scabbard. He turned his head, the hint of a smile touching his lips as Yuri sat down next to him. 

“So, tell me what’s troubling you.”

“This meeting with Edelgard.” His hand unconsciously moved to rest over Yuri’s as it rested on Byleth’s thigh, his fingers slightly curling around it. “I just don’t trust her.” Byleth’s eyes lifted to Brianne as she entered the hall. “But, Dimtiri seems to.” 

“He’ll have both of you for back up,” Yuri said while his hand shifted so his fingers could lightly squeeze Byleth’s. “I bet my odds on you three.”

Byleth frowned a bit as he considered the odds should she bring a battalion along for good measure.

“Oh, I know that look,” Brianne said as she looked at Byleth. “Letting your thoughts have a battle in your head?” She lifted a brow as an almost evil smile touched her lips. “You probably need to let out some pent-up irritation. It’s been ages, By. Feel like cutting loose a bit?”

Byleth slightly squeezed Yuri’s hand before releasing it to stand up. “You’re on.” It had been some time since he and his sister sparred together. Actually, he couldn’t even remember the last time they went all out together. Exhibition sparring with her for teaching reasons during academy days with wooden weapons didn’t count as far as he was concerned. 

“I hope you aren’t too attached to him, Yuri,” Brianne teased now.

Yuri’s brows lifted as he watched Byleth chuckle. “She’s quite sure of herself, isn’t she.”

Byleth pushed up the sleeves of his black pullover. “Yes, she is.” He bent down and slid his sword back out of its scabbard.

“Wait, you’re not using training weapons?” 

Brianne shook her head as she reached down and retrieved one of her brother’s blades. Her hand shifted over the hilt as she searched for a comfortable fit with it. “It’s been awhile since I held one of your swords.” Frowning, she reached for the other one, carefully shifting it around in her hand. She finally settled on one.

“Are you going to use it as an excuse when you lose?” Byleth asked as he moved to the middle of the floor, twirling his blade in his hand as he waited for her to take her position. He carefully watched her as she went to the trouble of removing her belt and tucking her short-sleeved pullover into her leggings, knowing she was looking forward to this as much as he was.

With a quick wink at Yuri, she spun around and darted directly at Byleth. Expecting him to dodge, she altered her direction to accommodate this, catching his sleeve with her sword tip, tearing it. “You’re slipping, By,” she grunted as he quickly countered. “This will be short if you don’t try harder,” she teased.

Byleth engaged her, deciding she was far more talented and stronger now. No need to hold back, he decided as he advanced on her with more vigor. It wasn’t that he hadn’t noticed her abilities as they had battled their way through this war, he just neglected to consider that she would actually take this sparring match so seriously. 

Their blades began to clash and ring out in metal on metal as grunts turned into louder expressions of force and determination. Both of them thoroughly enjoying the workout while testing each other as they had when they were merely mercs with their father and being egged on by the rest of their team. 

As the sounds of their work grew only louder as their adrenaline kicked up, echoes eked out of the hall causing onlookers to enter one by one. They continued their attacks, pushing each other to recall each’s style and fighting habits. 

Dimitri entered the hall and walked over to join Yuri just as Byleth backed Brianne against the wall, pinning her there with his forearm pressed against her throat as he held his sword tip to her middle. He started to interrupt, but was halted by Yuri. “Have a seat, Dimitri. Things are just starting to get a bit interesting.”

“But they aren’t using practice blades.” Dimitri watched as Brianne smiled at her brother and they moved back to the center of the room.

“First match is Byleth’s,” Yuri explained. “I doubt she is going to let that happen again.” Looking at Dimitri, he said, “Odds on how this one will go?”

Dimitri frowned as he watched them begin another onslaught, their blades echoing in the hall. “They really are not holding back, are they.”

“Damn, how long has this been going on?” Felix asked as he walked over, his eyes holding on the flash of blades. “And are they seriously using real weapons?”

“They are,” Yuri answered. “Not a drop of blood shed yet.”

Brianne, intent on knocking Byleth down this time, did not hold back as she pushed a steady onslaught of attacks only to have him meet them, their blades clashing together in relentless clangs and clatters. 

Byleth loved her new determination and pushed his sister to work harder to gain the upper hand. “Come on, Bree!” he growled as he spun away from her lunge. “Work for it! Your eyes are giving you away.”

“Aaaaah, I hate that about you!” she grunted as she narrowly parried his sword. “Damn perception!” she growled and wildly lunged at him. Instead of doing exactly as he expected, she knew she needed to begin to alter her attacks. If not, he would counter every time. She willed herself not to glance for openings but use her peripheral vision and instincts better with him. Rather than attack to his left and weapon side, she threw herself toward his left before quickly altering and looping her arm around his right, close to his shoulder, and jerking him off balance.

The small crowd of onlookers buzzed. Byleth, releasing his sword to clatter to the floor so he could catch himself, quickly recovered as he vaulted in what looked like a one-handed push up. Whirling around, he flung her away retrieving his sword from the floor and advancing on her as she steadied herself.

Swords clanged and clattered as Byleth began to gain the upper hand on his sister once again. Brianne’s frustration rippled through her body as she let out a growl of determination. Her hand swung forward, quickly slamming against his chest to push him backward as she attempted to gain ground.

“Shit, so fucking fast,” Felix commented as he watched the two scuffle across the floor, blades flashing. He would love to experience this fury.

“Glad they’re on our side,” Sylvan said as he watched them. 

Panting, Brianne stared at her brother. He was panting as well, sweat clearly visible on his face as he stared back at her. She couldn’t help the chuckle that began to bubble up as she realized he was just as winded as she was now. “Ready to give up?” she asked between breaths.

He slowly shook his head. “Hell, no. You have to earn this win, Bree.” He spun his sword in his hand as he grinned at her. “You can do this. Come at me.”

She inwardly adored that he was just as encouraging to her as he had been when they were younger. Always pushing her to her limits whether it was weapons or learning tactics. He always stepped in if their Dad wasn’t able to help because of some reason or other. It didn’t matter they were the same age, he always looked after her. Drawing a deep breath, she advanced her attack.

Brianne knew that Byleth was a master of reading expressions and body language to anticipate his enemy’s moves, so she knew she was going to have to step it up a notch for sure if she stood any chance of winning this match. She was on him now, relentlessly pushing him back with her steady barrage. With a growl of determination, she spun, swinging her leg squarely against the back of his knee, using the moment of opportunity to push just enough to bring him to the ground. He fell back, hitting the floor with a grunt. Throwing her body across his chest, she held the sword blade across his throat.

“I yield, Bree,” he said as he looked at her determined face while she leaned across him.

She pulled the blade away from his throat as she smiled. “Finally,” she sighed.

The group of onlookers began a steady clamor of conversation as the two got up and, in a show of camaraderie, shook hands before leaning in for a quick hug. 

“That was a pleasure to watch,” Felix commented as the two walked toward him. 

“Maybe, the next match will be with you,” Brianne said as she took the cloth Byleth handed her and wiped the sweat from her face.

“I look forward to it.”

“That was quite the display of swordsmanship and talent,” Dimitri said as Brianne moved to sit next to him. He smiled at her as she drew a deep breath before leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around her.

Byleth wiped his blade clean before slipping it back into its scabbard as the crowd of onlookers finally completely dispersed after voicing comments here and there. His eyes shifted to Dimitri now. “Do you believe Edelgard will show tomorrow without a battalion?”

Dimitri had considered this threat more than once. Still, he had to believe that she would not sink so low. His eye lifted to Byleth as he answered, “I think she will honor the invitation to talk out our positions peacefully. I have to believe that she has not sunk so low that she would betray an offer for parley.”

“Having you there as well is just a precaution, By,” Brianne said as her hand moved to rest on Dimitri’s thigh. “I know you have reservations, but I agree with Dimitri. She won’t betray this trust.”

“All right, then. We leave in the morning,” Byleth said as he grabbed his equipment and he and Yuri left the hall.

Dimitri looked at Brianne now. “You are quite fierce when you want to be, aren’t you?”

She smiled. “It’s been a long time since he and I did that.” Her hand lifted so her finger could trail along his jaw. “Perhaps, you and I can do it sometime.”

He frowned. “I do not think I would be able to spar with you without using practice weapons.” He bent his head a pressed a kiss to her lips. “I would be completely distracted worrying about actually cutting you.”

“But that is part of the thrill of the challenge.” She smiled now. “Have it your way. Come on.” She stood. “I need a bath before dinner, and we have a little trip in the morning to prepare for.”


	8. Brianne's Decision

“Rhea is wanting to speak to us.”

Byleth looked at his sister. “How is she doing?”

Brianne lifted a shoulder. “She’s holding her own.”

“Let’s go.”

Seteth watched the twins approach. Drawing a deep breath, he said, “She is not well. I know she wants to speak with you both. Just, please, do not stay longer than needed.”

“Understood,” Brianne said as she and her brother moved passed him as he opened her door for them to join Rhea.

Brianne relaxed back on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she waited for Dimitri to finish a few tasks he felt were pressing matters. The meeting with Rhea had gone smoothly, but it also brought another major decision to light. Word of the request that one of them become Archbishop so she could step away already spread. Her lips compressed as she considered the offer and what it would mean for her. 

The door to her room slowly opened and she smiled as Dimitri entered. “All done for the evening?”

“I am.” He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, turning so he could see her. “I understand Rhea has offered one of you quite the position.”

Drawing a deep breath, she reached out and took his hand in hers. “She has. It’s a big decision.”

“Have the two of you discussed it?”

“Briefly,” she said as she allowed her eyes to wander over the man who is to be crowned King. “How is your shoulder?”

“Not too bad.” He released her hand to lift it and wiggled his fingers. “There is a bit of numbness in a couple of fingers.”

She pushed herself to a sitting position. “Dimitri, you know I love you.”

His brows lowered. “But? It sounds like there is a but coming.” The very thought, made his stomach twist.

She shook her head as she slightly chuckled. “There is no “but” coming. I just wanted to make sure you knew.” Her hand lifted to toy with the tie hanging from the collar of his tunic. 

“You seem to be troubled, my beloved.” He reached toward her. “Come here,” he said as he guided her closer and wrapped his arms around her. “Talk to me. Can I be of help?”

Brianne closed her eyes as she relaxed into Dimitri’s arms. This is where she wanted to be. Her ear, against his chest, allowed her to hear his steady heartbeat causing her to smile. 

“Bree? You are starting to scare me,” Dimitri said as he held her. “I thought once the war was finally at its end, you would be happier. Yet, you seem almost sad.”

Drawing back, Brianne looked into his eye. “Dima, I am happy that this war is over. You finally have your throne, the people can look for a brighter tomorrow, and the land can begin to rebuild and prosper again.” She leaned closer and pressed her lips to his, melting into him as he gathered her closer and deepened the kiss.

Parting, Dimitri leaned back a bit to push his hand into his pocket. Taking her left hand, he held it in his as he looked at her. “Brianne, my beloved,” he held a ring to her finger and smiled, “I love you more than life itself. I do not know what is on your mind, but this is on mine. Please, marry me.”

“Oh,” she sighed as her eyes welled. “Yes! I will happily marry you, Dimitri Blaiddyd.” She watched as he pushed the ring onto her finger, the sapphire sparkling despite the dim light as a tear of happiness drifted down her cheek.

His hand lifted, his finger wiping away the tear. Smiling, he watched her admire the ring on her finger again before she leaned in to steal a kiss. The kiss quickly deepened as she pushed against him coming over him as he layed back on the bed. His hands moved over the thin material of her cotton nightgown as he held her while his tongue lazily danced with hers.

Pulling back Brianne smiled down at him. Her brow lifted as she felt his hand squeeze one of her ass cheeks. “So, my future husband is a bit frisky?”

He softly chuckled. “Well, my trousers do feel a bit tighter,” he said, his hand moving now to drift up her back.

“Can’t have that,” she purred, moving her position a bit and pushing her hand down to grasp his erection as it strained against his trousers. She loved the sound of his groan as her fingers closed around him. “Oh, my, what have we here?” she playfully teased.

“Brianne,” he sighed while he slightly jumped as she tightened her grip on him.

“Hmmmm?”

“You’re making things rather…uncomfortable for me.”

She moved now, so he could get up. “I guess you will just have to allow me to help,” she said as she grabbed his waistband and tugged him over in front of her as he stood. Her fingers pulled his tunic free of his trousers. “You pull this off while I work on these” she directed as she began to tug on lace on his trousers. 

As he pulled the tunic over his head, Brianne’s eyes lifted to the dark red injury on his shoulder from Edelgard’s thrown dagger. Her task with his trousers came to a brief halt as she lifted her hand to lightly touch the new scar. Her eyes lifted to his a moment before she returned to the task at hand. A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed his trousers down to his knees, unleashing his full erection directly in front of her.

Wrapping her fingers around him, she glanced up at him as she flicked her tongue over the tip, causing him to softly moan in response. Sucking a deep breath, she wrapped her lips around him and slowly pushed, taking him in as far as she could before hitting her gag reflex. She felt his hand softly come to rest on the crown of her head as she rhythmically bobbed along his length.

“Aaah, Bree,” Dimitri sighed closing his eyes as she lightly sucked while slowly pulling back before swirling her tongue around his tip. His pulse began to pound in his ears as he moaned in the pleasure rising at her actions.

She softly hummed as she moved along his length. Sucking a deep breath through her nostrils, she relaxed her throat and pushed farther down enjoying the sound of his deep groan filling her ears. A few more pushes and she felt his fingers tighten on her head.

“You…you need to stop,” he managed as he held her head still, slowly withdrawing himself from her mouth. Drawing a couple of deep breaths, he stared down at her while she wiped her mouth. A soft growl sounded in his throat as he reached down grabbed her nightgown, pulling it over her head. His eyes drank her in as he eased her back on the bed.

Positioning himself on his knees between her legs, he reached down and lifted her hips. Rocking his cock through her wet folds, he tipped to her entrance and pushed into her. Her moan of pleasure as she felt him slide into her depths filled the room. She stared up at him as he rocked deeply into her, a smile tugging her lips as he lowered to lean over her, his lips meeting hers. Pulling his lips from hers, he shifted his position and pushed his hand down between them so his fingers could encircle her clit as he rocked within her. 

Brianne’s eyes fell closed as she purred his name. The feel of him slowly rocking against her walls as his fingers slowly teased her made every thought but him spill completely from her mind. Her thighs fell farther apart as she rotated her hips upward. “You feel incredible, my Dima,” she sighed while her waves of pleasure intensified in reaction to his fingers skillfully manipulating her while he continued to slide within her depths.

Dimitri could feel her walls contracting around him as he moved. “So beautiful, my queen,” his voice softly purred. He smiled as her lips parted to release a soft groan while her head tipped back on the pillow. “Almost there. I can feel it, my beloved.”

A cry of ecstasy poued from her as she hit her peak of release. Dimitri pushed deeply into her and held as she rode out her orgasm, while her muscles constricted and spasmed around him. She lightly chuckled in delight as he rained kisses along her jaw. “So good, my love,” she whispered against his cheek before his lips met hers as he began to slowly rock within her again.

Moving his position, he lifted one of her legs and altered the angle as his pace picked up. He lovingly thrusted into her as he heard her words, “Oh, yes, Dima, do it….harder,” she sighed. Her words fueled him to pick up the speed of his rhythm as his hips banged into her. When her soft squeal of delight filled the room, he willed himself to keep in check so he can bring her back to her peak once again.

“You feel…amazing,” he groaned as he continued to drive into her.

One of Brianne’s hands clenched his forearm while the other balled the sheets in her hand. “You, too,” she breathed. “Keep going. Just…almost….” Her eyes squeezed closed as she cried out while a wave of pleasure took her over again.

A couple more pumps, and Dimitri emptied deeply into her. His body shuddered a moment before he slowly eased out of her and settled beside her as he drew a couple of deep breaths. “I love you,” he said as his hand brushed the hair behind her ear as she turned on her side to face him.

“And I love you, Dimitri.” Her eyes closed as he leaned in to lightly kiss her lips. “I have a ring for you as well,” she said as her hand came to rest against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat under her hand and it made her smile. “It was my mothers, so I know it won’t fit you now.” She smiled. “We will have a skilled craftsman work on doing what needs to be done to make it fit.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” His eye roamed her face. “What if it gets, somehow, damaged in the process?”

“I absolutely want to do it.” She smiled now. “My father told me to give the ring to the person I love. That would be you.” She lifted her hand to look at the ring he had put on her finger. “Besides, I have a feeling you know a splendid craftsman that can do this for us.”

“As you wish. I would be honored to wear it.” His finger lazily trailed up and down her upper arm as he continued to allow his eye to roam her face. “What about the Archbishop position?”

Her lips compressed a moment as she considered the brief conversation she had with Byleth after they left Rhea’s room. “I…want to be with you, Dimitri. I don’t want to be splitting my attention and time from the kingdom and the monastery.”

“Will Byleth agree?”

Brianne nodded. “He will.”


	9. Byleth's Decision

“Rhea is wanting to speak to us.”

Byleth looked at his sister. “How is she doing?”

Brianne lifted a shoulder. “She’s holding her own.”

“Let’s go.”

Seteth watched the twins approach. Drawing a deep breath, he said, “She is not well. I know she wants to speak with you both. Just, please, do not stay longer than needed.”

“Understood,” Brianne said as she and her brother moved passed him as he opened her door for them to join Rhea.

Byleth sat in the darkened Abyss bedroom he shared with Yuri as he considered how his life had changed and how it was about to change yet again. He knew all too well that his sister wanted to be with Dimitri. Asking her to take on Rhea’s request would mean that she would be having to divide her time between the castle and the monastery while he went back to his life of being a mercenary. His brows lowered as he considered such a selfish move.

Bending, he pulled off his boots and socks before standing and unbuckling his belt. “Well, shit,” he grumbled as he tossed the belt onto the desk as Yuri entered the room.

“Whoa, there,” Yuri said as he closed the door and frowned at the darkened interior. “It looks like your mood may be as dark as the room.” He walked over and took a moment to light a couple of candles before turning to look at Byleth’s solemn expression. “I heard the gossip about Rhea’s request,” he admitted softly.

“News seems to travel fast around here,” Byleth said as he watched Yuri set a bottle on the table before pulling out a chair and sitting down. He walked over and crooked his finger under Yuri’s chin and tipped his face upward so he could brush a quick kiss to his lips before he sat down next to him.

“I take it that you,” Yuri began as he uncorked the bottle of wine he had picked up, “are feeling your life has just taken another huge detour you aren’t happy about.”

Byleth’s eyes stared at the bottle as Yuri held it out to him. Taking it, he tipped it to his lips and took a few deep gulps before lowering it.

“Damn, By,” Yuri said as he looked at the man he had grown so close to, “what’s really eating you?”

Drawing a deep breath, Byleth looked at Yuri as they sat in the quiet room. “I just thought when all of this was over that I would go back to the way things were before I ever came to this place. Back where I seemed to have control.” He gnawed his lower lip a moment as he considered his jumbled thoughts. 

“What’s stopping you from doing just that?” Yuri prodded as he took a sip of the wine he had spent a good amount of coin on, appreciating the strong fruity taste.

“Bree wants to be with Dimitri,” Byleth said as he took another sip of the wine and then smiled at Yuri. “This is really good, by the way.”

Yuri lightly chuckled now. “I sure as hell hope so for as much as I paid for it.” 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I bought it for you.”

Byleth regarded Yuri for a long moment in the glow of the candle light. “Thank you. Anyway, I want my sister to be happy.” His hand moved now so his fingers could toy with Yuri’s as his hand rested on the table. “That leaves me to decide if I will accept Rhea’s offer,” he said slowly. “Then, there is you.”

Yuri lifted a sculpted brow. “Far be it from me to cause you any distress.” His hand turned now so he could wrap his fingers around Byleth’s. “Just tell me to move along, if that’s what you want.”

“Yuri,” Byleth’s voice was softer than he even thought he was capable of. “It’s you, that would have to make that decision, but…” his words halted as he organized his train of thought.

“But,” Yuri prodded now.

His hand continued to hold Yuri’s while his other reached for the bottle again so he could take another long sip. “If I agree to become the next Archbishop for the Church of Seiros, will you stay and help me? And, I don’t mean just as a resident of Abyss.”

One corner of Yuri’s mouth lifted as he considered what Byleth might be fumbling about with. Still, he wanted to be sure and, if it was, he wanted to hear it. “Just what is it you do mean, Byleth?”

“You’re making this hard.”

Yuri’s chuckle was low as he lightly squeezed Byleth’s hand while watching the merc down another long sip of fruity alcohol. “You’re adorable when you are pushed out of your comfort zone.”

Byleth’s brows lowered a minute before he took another long sip, realizing he was quickly draining the bottle. “Fine. Listen closely, Yuri, because I am really out of my fucking comfort zone here.” He watched Yuri’s brows lift. “I mean that I…want you with me because I…I love you. I want you to help me with all of this and to be by my side for the rest of my life.” The smile he watched grow on Yuri’s face as he stood made him smile as well.

Yuri pulled Byleth’s hand until he stood so he could wrap his arms around him. Staring into Byleth’s eyes, he said, “I didn’t think it was going to be possible to spend the rest of my life with you. I imagined you riding off as soon as this war was over to never be seen around here again.” He leaned into him so his lips could join with Byleth’s. “Of course, I will stay by your side. I am afraid I have allowed myself to fall head first in love with you, as well, By.”

Byleth leaned his lips into Yuri’s now while his arms held him a bit tighter. The turn of events laying out before him now were not the ones he had planned for, but he decided he could settle into it as long as he had Yuri with him. “There’s a lot to be done.”

“You’ll manage,” Yuri assured. “Come on,” he urged as he took Byleth’s hand and led him to their bunk. Turning, his hands moved to tug Byleth’s shirt free of his trousers. “Let’s free that mind of yours from your worries for a bit, shall we?” His eyes settled on Byleth’s chest when he pulled his pullover off. Yuri’s fingers trailed along a healing red gash along Byleth’s ribcage. “Mmm, this one will leave a new scar, I’m afraid. Thankful for the quick healing Mercedes did, but it will scar just the same.”

Byleth took Yuri’s hand and lifted it to lips where he pressed a kiss into the palm. “Just one more to add to the collection.”

Yuri’s eyes stared into the green depths of Byleth’s. “I was too far away to help. My heart sank when I saw that lance make contact. There wasn’t anything I could do.”

Byleth began to slowly unbutton Yuri’s shirt as he said, “Forget it. It’s not like it was a fatal strike. I’ve had worse.” He continued to work on Yuri’s shirt until it was completely unbuttoned, then pushed it off of his shoulders. 

Yuri tossed the shirt aside and then turned to watch Byleth tug the lace on his trousers. It was only moments before they joined each other on the bed. Facing each other, Byleth trailed a finger along Yuri’s arm. “You know, the bed in the Archbishop’s room is quite large compared to this one.”

“Is that right?”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

“I look forward to using every single inch of it.”

Byleth softly chuckled now as he pulled Yuri closer, their torsos flush against each other while their erections came to grind together. He smiled as Yuri’s low moan reached his ears. He loved the sound of Yuri’s voice. His head tipped as he welcomed Yuri’s kiss, their tongues slowly mingling while Byleth’s hand slipped down to cup Yuri’s ass cheek.

Yuri pulled back to lean toward the floor where he snatched up the vial of oil. He smiled as Byleth leaned up and took it from his fingers before stealing another slow, intoxicating kiss. “I want you,” Yuri purred as his hand lowered to trail along Byleth’s length gaining the low moan he wanted to hear.

Byleth tipped the oil vial to prepare his fingers as he smiled at Yuri. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead on Yuri’s. “Ready?”

“Always.”

Byleth’s fingers moved to Yuri’s entrance where he slowly teased and then dipped one in, enjoying the way Yuri jolted just a bit before a slow moan rattled in his throat. His lips pressed to Yuri’s as he slowly sank the finger knuckle deep before moving in a slow rhythm. 

Yuri sighed against the corner of Byleth’s mouth. “Mmm, you can….”

"Already?" Byleth smiled at Yuri quickly nodding and slowly moved so a second finger could join the first, tearing a slow moan from Yuri for his efforts. He moved to trail his tongue down Yuri’s throat as his fingers continued a steady pace earning the sighs and soft moans he loved to hear. 

Yuri’s eyes fell closed as he felt Byleth’s teeth sink into the flesh just above his collarbone before he tenderly sucked on it enough to leave a mark for days. His body jolted as Byleth’s fingers came in contact with his sweet spot causing a quick gasp. “Aahh…By…”

“Hhmmm?”

“Sooo good,” he purred as Byleth’s fingers continue to work, slightly picking up the pace. He moaned, his head tipping back.

“Tell me what you want, Yuri,” Byleth whispered against Yuri’s cheek before moving to kiss him, drawing a lower lip between his teeth and gently pulling before sealing a kiss over it.

Yuri’s hand drifted over Byleth’s head, his fingers ruffling through minty locks as he lifted it to look at him. “I want more…ngh...you.” 

Byleth dropped another kiss to Yuri’s lips and slowly withdrew his fingers. “Roll over, sweetheart.” He slathered himself with oil as Yuri moved to prop himself on his forearms, ass up. Moving behind him, Byleth’s hands slowly skimmed over Yuri’s hips as he rocked his erection against him before pressing in.

Yuri’s moan was slow and steady as he felt Byleth slide into him. He drew a deep breath of pleasure as Byleth leaned against him wrapping one arm around his waist while the other slowly caressed Yuri’s erection. “Not…going to last long tonight with you…doing that.”

“Its okay.” Byleth’s arm tightened around Yuri a bit before his hand trailed over his chest, his fingers lightly teasing Yuri’s nipple. He rested his head against Yuri’s back as he continued his steady rhythm. “I can just be happy to hold you all night,” he murmured against him.

Yuri felt gooseflesh leap to his skin and shivered at the sensations rippling through his body. His fingers clutched the bedsheets in his fists as he felt Byleth raining kisses along his spine. A soft whimper passes his lips. “By…I’m going to…” Yuri released with a long, drawn out moan.

Byleth moved to pick up his rhythm a bit as his hands moved to hold Yuri’s hips. His thrusts increased a bit before he pulled free and let a groan pour from his depths as he released his load onto the sheets between Yuri’s knees. His hands moved to help guide Yuri to lay to the side as he grabbed the towel at the foot of the bed and spread it over the mess to clean up a bit before settling down behind Yuri to gather him into his arms.

“Hmmm, I guess changes are about to come,” Byleth pondered aloud as he held Yuri. “Looks like I am going to be Archbishop,” Byleth offered as his fingers lightly sifted through violet locks.

“What ever you want,” Yuri answered as he closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet interaction now.

Byleth hummed a moment to himself. “I want…you.,” Byleth said softly as his cheek rested against Yuri’s head.

“You have me.” A smile touched Yuri’s lips. “For better or for worse.”

The hint of a smile touched Byleth’s lips as he pressed a kiss to Yuri’s head. Whatever the future held for him now, at least he had Yuri. He could face anything with him at his side.


End file.
